Jack and Erica
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: This is a story about the big events in Jack and Erica's lives. Starting with their first birthday and ending with graduating high school
1. 1st birthday

Monica woke up early the day of Jack and Erica's first birthday. Chandler pulled her back in bed and kissed her.

"Honey it's the twin's birthday. I need to get ready." She said.

Chandler looked on the clock. "The party is at 3. That's 5 hours away." He said.

After much convincing, Monica stayed in bed for a while longer until the twins woke up and Monica made breakfast.

Later on, Chandler had them in their room. He was putting Erica in a dress. "Ok princess, today is your birthday and mommy wants you to be in a pretty dress." He fixed her hair and sat her down after kissing her. Then he got Jack dressed. "Well don't you look handsome little man?" He said. He grabbed both of their hands so they could walk in the living room.

After eating, cake and presents they sat around and talked.

"You ok Mon?" Chandler asked and put his hand on her leg.

She put his hand over his. "I just can't believe they are one already."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Me either." He said.

After the party Jack and Erica went to sleep.

_Monica__: Oh my God, he's beautiful. Thank you so much.__  
__Erica__: I'm really happy for you guys.__  
__Chandler__: How do you feel?__  
__Erica__: I'm tired.__  
__Dr. Harad__: Well, you don't have that much time to relax. The other one will be along in a minute.__  
[Chandler stares at the doctor, completely shocked. Monica just freezes and turns around slowly]__  
__Monica__: I... I'm sorry, who should be along in a what now?__  
__Dr. Harad__: The next baby should be along in a minute.__  
__Monica__: We only ordered one!__  
__Dr. Harad__: You know it's twins, right?__  
__Chandler__: Oh, yeah! These are the faces of two people in the know!___

_Monica__: Chandler, you're panicking...__  
__Chandler__: Yes! Join me, won't you?_

Monica sat there and thought about the night they were born. She stopped thinking when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready for bed honey?" He asked.

She nodded and went with him.

Chandler was even thinking about things.

_My wife's an incredible woman. She's loving and devoted and caring. And don't tell her I said this, but the woman's always right... I love my wife more than anything in this world. And I... it kills me that I can't give her a baby... I really want a kid. And when that day finally comes, I'll learn how to be a good dad. But my wife... she's already there. She's a mother... without a baby... Please?_

If he hadn't convinced Erica to still pick them they wouldn't have these great kids.

They both went to bed smiling at how happy they both were.

**Sorry it's so short. Please review**


	2. 1st day of Kindergarten

**Thank you for reviewing..**

"I'm already for kindergarten." Jack said coming into the kitchen in his swimming trunks. Jack had been so excited all week. He couldn't wait for school to start.

Chandler laughed. "Buddy, mommy laid your clothes out for you. Come here I'll show you." He took Jack's hand and took him into his room. His clothes were neatly hung up on the back handle of his door. Chandler took them off the hanger. "Put these on."

Jack took them. "Ok daddy."

Chandler went back in the kitchen and saw Monica with their 5 day old son Blake. After years of trying, Monica finally got pregnant. Chandler bent down and kissed them both.

"Will you hold him so I can help the twins get ready?" She asked.

"Of course." He took Blake from her.

Monica smiled at them. The two of them were already so close. A couple minutes later Erica came into the living room.

"Why are you crying princess?" He asked.

Erica sat next to him. "I don't want to go to school." She told him.

He moved her hair back so he could see her face. "Why not? You're going to have so much fun." He said.

She sniffed her nose. "What if kids are mean?"

He put his free arm around Erica. "I'm not going to lie to you. Sometimes some kids aren't very nice but you're my tough little girl. Besides, you are going to make so many new friends today."

Erica smiled. "Do you promise?"

He nodded. "Yes. You're so smart, funny and kind. Oh and helpful."

Erica hugged him. "Thank you daddy."

Chandler kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome and you look beautiful today."

"Thank you. I picked it out at the store." She said.

Monica came in the room with Jack and handed Erica her backpack. She chose Disney princess. Jack chose Batman.

"Ok guys tell daddy bye." Monica said.

They both gave him a hug and a kiss. Then Monica did.

"Have a good day." He called out when they walked out of the door.

When school was over, Monica picked them up. She really wanted to on the first day. After that they were going to take turns.

"How were your days?" Chandler asked them. He walked into the living room and turned the baby monitor on.

"Mine was great. I colored this picture for you." She handed it to him.

Chandler smiled. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"And I made friends." She said jumping up and down.

He picked her up, kissed her then sat her back down. "I'm glad you had a great day. What about you Jack?" He asked.

"We played games and I also got new friends. It was fun. Then we went outside and played kickball and my team won." He said.

Chandler gave Jack a high five. "That's awesome son."

That night Chandler and Monica put the kids to bed then lay down together and fell asleep. It was a great day


	3. bike riding

**Thank you for reviewing…**

Jack and Erica's 6th birthday is in a couple days and they both really want to learn to ride bikes like the other kids in school. So Chandler took them outside and Blake who just turned 1 decided to follow.

Chandler picked him up. "Not so fast little man. You need to stay in the yard so you don't get hit by a car."

Monica took him. "Come on." She put him in his stroller so he wouldn't feel left out.

After a couple of tries they were riding by themselves.

"Look daddy and mommy we are doing it." Jack shouted.

Monica and Chandler smiled at there kids. "You guys are doing great." They both said.

Blake started rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to put him down for a nap." Monica said.

Chandler took his hand off her back. "Ok honey." He said and kissed her and Blake.

Monica took him in and put him in his crib after changing his diaper. She rushed out when she heard crying. "What happened?" She asked.

Chandler was holding Erica like a baby. "She rode into the bushes and got cut up."

"I tried to stop her but she didn't." Jack said.

"I know Jack it's ok." Chandler said.

"I'll get her cleaned up." Monica said. She carried Erica into the bathroom and cleaned up the scratches and put band aids on them.

"I don't want to ride no more." Erica said.

Monica touched Erica's face. "Honey you just need to watch where your going."

"But I don't want to get hurt again." She said.

"I got hurt when I was learning to ride a bike." Monica told her.

That made Erica feel better. "You did?"

Monica nodded. "I sure did. So will you try again?"

Erica nodded. "Ok I will."

Monica kissed her head. "That's my girl." She helped Erica off the bathroom counter.

"Then I can help Blake ride when he's older." Erica said.

Monica smiled. "You sure can."

They went back outside and Erica tried again. She watched where she was going more carefully this time though.

"I can't believe how big they are getting." Monica said.

Chandler nodded and put his arm around her. "I know. Remember when they first learned to walk?"

Monica smiled thinking of the memory.

_**Chandler had a long day at work and was so happy to get home. It was a rainy, lousy day. When he walked in the house Monica was there to greet him at the door.**_

"_**Honey you have to see this." She said pulling him into the living room.**_

_**When they walked in, Jack and Erica were standing up and holding onto the couch cushions.**_

"_**Ask them to come to you." Monica told him so her husband could see what the twins learned to do just moments ago.**_

_**Chandler sat down on the floor, a couple feet from them. "Come to daddy guys." He said while holding his arms out. After a couple of seconds they walked almost to him before falling. Chandler smiled and picked them up. "Aw I can't believe they walked." He said smiling.**_

It was hard to get Jack and Erica inside for dinner. They loved riding their bikes.

"Can we ride bikes everyday?" Erica asked.

Monica smiled. "Of course you can."

"Yeah daddy is the best teacher." Jack said.

Chandler smiled. "And you kids are the best students."

After dinner Jack and Erica watched tv.

"Just think, in a couple years you will be teaching Blake to ride and our other child." Monica said.

Chandler frowned until he realized what she meant. "You're pregnant?"

Monica smiled and nodded.

Chandler kissed her. "I love you." He put his hand on her flat stomach and smiled knowing his son or daughter was in there.

She rubbed his cheek " I love you too."


	4. A new dog

**Thank you for reviewing. Also thank you Mondlerfan101 for the idea for this chapter.**

**Jack and Erica are 8. Blake is 3. The one that Monica got pregnant with in the last chapter is now 2 and her name is Mia.**

Monica had Blake and Mia in the backseat while she went to get Jack and Erica from school. She only worked while the Jack and Erica were in school. Her mom watched Blake and Mia.

She pulled into the pick up line. Jack and Erica got in.

"How was school?" She asked looking in the backseat at them before driving off.

"Good." They both said.

"Mommy?" Jack asked.

"Yes honey." She said and turned down the car radio.

"Can we get a puppy?" He asked.

"Yes." Blake chimed in. He loved dogs.

Monica knew that question was coming. All of Jack and Erica's friends had pets. "We'll have to ask daddy about that." She said.

Jack and Erica knew that Chandler always got home a little bit after they did everyday. So they waited by the window.

When he walked in they both ran to hug him just like they did every day.

"Hey guys." He said and bent down to kiss them then picked up Blake.

"Daddy, Jack has an important question." Erica said.

"What's that?" Chandler asked. He put Blake down and picked up Mia who held on tight to him.

"I asked mommy for a puppy and she said we had to talk to you first." Jack said.

"Actually I'm glad you brought that up." He said and walked into the kitchen so Monica could hear as well. He kissed her on the lips. "A guy I work with has a minute collie. She had puppies 8 weeks ago and he's looking for homes for them."

"Oh can we get one." Jack begged.

"Jack and I will take care of it." Erica said.

Monica looked at Chandler and nodded. "Sure we can." Chandler said and the kids cheered.

That Saturday, they picked up the puppy.

"What are you guys going to name her?" Chandler asked once they got home. He sat beside Monica and put his arm around her.

"Bell." Mia said. She really loved beauty and the beast.

"Mommy." Blake said. This was his answer for everything.

"Princess." Erica said.

Jack thought about it for a minute. "I like Abby." He said. Abby was the name of the dog on his favorite movie.

The puppy came to Abby so that was her name. Chandler made a bed for her in the garage that night. All the kids wanted her to sleep with them but Monica and Chandler protested.

After about a month of training Abby was trained pretty well. She didn't use the bathroom inside. She didn't jump and she was gentle with the kids.


	5. the fair

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**This idea is also from Mondlerfan101.. thank you.. I needed some idea's so I wouldn't jump from age 5 to a teenager..**

**Jack and Erica are 10. Blake is 5 and Mia is 4**

Monica laughed as she watched her four children play in the backyard with their dog.

"What's that?" Monica asked Chandler as he handed her a flyer.

"The fair is in town. Now all the kids are old enough to enjoy it." He put his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Ok do you want to go tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah. Do you remember we went every year when we were dating and when we first got married?" He asked smiling.

She smiled at the memory. "Yes."

That night they went to the fair. They did the family rides first. Then they ate. After that, they did the games. Chandler was able to win everyone a stuffed animal. He brought them back to the car so no one would loose theirs.

"Look Jack." Erica whispered pointing to a roller coaster that went upside down.

They both looked at it in amazement.

"Ok what's next?" Monica asked.

"We want to go on that." Erica said pointing to the roller coaster.

"No way." Monica said without hesitation.

Chandler turned to her and held her hands. "Honey, it's perfectly safe. I'll be with them. It fits three to a seat so it's perfect.

"But.." Monica started to say but Chandler stopped her.

"You know I would never let anything happen to them." He said.

She nodded. She knew he was right. "Just please make sure they buckle up safely."

Chandler smiled at her. He thought she was so cute when she worried. "Of course."

"Take me daddy." Mia said.

Chandler laughed and picked her up. "You're still to little baby."

Mia pouted. "Ok."

"Hey put that lip back in." He said tickling her.

She laughed and Monica took her. "We'll sit here and wait for you." She said pointing to a bench by the ride.

He kissed her cheek. "Ok we'll be back."

Monica couldn't watch them on the ride. She was too worried. Jack and Erica came running to her when the ride was over.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

They both nodded their heads and said. "Yes."

On the ride home Blake and Mia fell asleep. They carried them in and put them to bed. Jack and Erica got ready for bed then they tucked them in.

Monica walked into the living room where Chandler was after she got ready for bed.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked her husband that had a huge smile on his face.

"Do you know why I love the fair so much?" He asked.

"The rides?" She asked.

"No." He held her hand. "The first time we went to a fair together is when I realized how much I was in love with you"

She smiled and leaned in to softly kiss him. As the seconds went on the kiss deepened and then they ended up in their room.


	6. Adoption

**Thank you for reviewing! Jack and Erica are 13. Blake is 8 and Mia is 7.**

Today was the day of Jack and Erica's 13th birthday. They wanted dinner at a sushi place by their house.

"Daddy can I talk to you?" She asked.

Chandler closed his lap top. "Sure baby. What's up?"

"Do you remember when you and mom told Jack and I we were adopted?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. He remembered it very well.

_**Chandler and Monica were sitting on the couch and Chandler was rubbing her back. The twins were starting kindergarten in a week and Blake was already 5 days over due.**_

_**Chandler still thought she was beautiful. She didn't gain weight any where except her stomach.**_

"_**I want to feel the baby." Erica said. **_

_**Chandler picked her up and put her on his lap. He rubbed Monica's stomach to try and get the baby to move. "There he goes." He put Erica's hand where the baby was.**_

"_**Was I in mommy's tummy too?" She asked.**_

_**Monica and Chandler looked at each other. They knew this day would come. Monica told Jack to come here as well. He was sitting on the floor playing.**_

"_**Daddy and I need to tell you something." She said.**_

"_**Before you were born, mommy and I found out it was hard for mommy to have a baby." Chandler said.**_

_**Monica played with Erica's hair. "So there was this really nice woman named Erica. She was pregnant with you and jack."**_

"_**Why didn't she want us?" Erica asked and looked down at her lap.**_

_**Chandler held Erica's hand. "It's not that she didn't want you. She couldn't take care of you. And she knew that me and mommy could." **_

"_**Can we meet her?" Erica asked.**_

_**It upset Monica and Chandler that Erica was so upset. "When you're older honey." Monica said.**_

"_**We love you very much though. You and Jack. We aren't going to treat the baby any different." Chandler said.**_

_**Erica nodded. After talking for a bit, Erica was cheered up.**_

"_**How do you feel about it?" Monica asked Jack. He was very quiet through the conversation.**_

"_**I think it's cool. I'm glad you're my mommy and daddy." Jack said.**_

_**Monica and Chandler looked at each other and smiled. "So are we son." Chandler said.**_

"I don't want to meet my birth mom anymore." She said.

"Really?" Chandler asked. "Your mom and I are ok with it you know."

Erica nodded. "Yeah I know."

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

Erica walked up to Chandler and hugged him. "I love you and mom. You have been great parents. I don't need to meet my birth mom."

Chandler smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." She said.

He stood up. "Are you and Jack ready for your birthday dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah. Jack, Blake and Mia are in the car." She said.

"Ok go out there. I'll get your mom." He said and she did as she was told.

Monica was smiling when she walked toward Chandler.

"You heard what Erica said?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

She put her arms around him and nodded. "We are so lucky to have them. All of them."

He smiled and kissed her lips. "We sure are and I can't wait to meet this one." He said and rubbed her large stomach. She was due any day with a girl.


	7. 1st day of high school

**Thank you for reviewing.. **

**Jack and Erica are 14**

**Blake is 9**

**Mia is 8**

**Their new daughter is 1. Her name is Zoe.**

"Jack does this outfit look ok?" Erica asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Erica I told you yes five outfits ago."

"I want to look perfect." She said.

Jack picked up his back pack. "You look fine."

Erica looked in the mirror once more. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jack said aggravated.

"Come on guys. You're going to be late." Chandler said.

"Is this outfit ok daddy?" Erica asked.

"Yes honey. Let's go. Your mom is waiting in the car for you " Chandler said while holding Zoe.

"Bye." Zoe said.

Chandler smiled. "No princess. You're not going too. Don't grow up on me to fast."

"Bye dad." Jack and Erica both said.

"Have a good day guys." Chandler said as he went to the kitchen to feed Zoe.

Later that day, Chandler was at school ready to pick Jack and Erica up. "How was the first day of high school?" He asked.

"Great." Jack said. "I have all the classes I want."

Chandler smiled. "That's great. What about you Erica?"

Erica just sat there staring out the window.

They were at a red light so Chandler looked back at her. "What's wrong honey?"

She still didn't say anything.

When they got home, Jack told Monica about his day while Erica went up stairs.

Chandler sat at the table to help Monica sign everything that needed to be signed for the new school year for each kid.

"What's wrong with Erica?" Monica asked.

Chandler shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She wouldn't talk."

"I'll talk to her." Monica offered.

Chandler put his hand on hers. "I got it." He said. He and Erica had always been really close. She told him everything.

He got up to go to Erica's room.

"Hi daddy." Blake said.

"Hey little man. Did you have a good day at school?" He asked.

Blake nodded happily. "I sure did."

"Me too." Mia said.

Chandler gave them both high fives. "Were you two good?"

They both nodded.

"Good. I'm proud of you." He said.

"Can we go play?" Mia asked.

Chandler nodded. "Yes but stay in the backyard." He said. It was fenced in. He opened the back door for them and left it open to they could watch them better. Then he put up the baby gate knowing Zoe would be up soon from her nap. Then he went to Erica's room and knocked.

"Come in." She said.

Chandler came in and sat on her bed. "What happened at school today?"

Erica looked up from her lap and looked at him. "I didn't fit in?" She said softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked wanting her to tell him more.

"No one really talked to me." She said.

He put his arm around her and kissed her head. "Honey, it was only the first day of school. Give it time. You're a great girl. In no time they are going to love you."

"Erica smiled. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Chandler said.

Erica hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you ok now?" He asked.

"Yes." Erica said.

Chandler went in the living room and sat with Monica. "Lets not have anymore kids." He said with a hand on her leg and gave her a kiss.

She put her hand on his and smiled. "I agree. Five is enough."


	8. 1st date

**Thank you for reviewing everyone**

**Jack and Erica are 15**

**Blake is 10**

**Mia is 9**

**Zoe is 2**

Chandler paced the living room as he waited.

"Honey will you please sit?" Monica asked.

"I can't. Any minute this boy will be coming to meet me and any minute he will be taking our daughter out." He said. Jack and his date were double dating with Erica and her date.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it." Erica said. She answered the door. "Mom, dad this is James." She said.

"It's nice to meet you." Monica said.

Chandler shook his hand and didn't say anything at first. "How old are you?" He asked.

"16 sir." James said.

Chandler nodded his head. "Do you drink."

"No sir.' James said.

Chandler liked how polite James was. "Do you smoke?"

"No sir." James said.

"Can we go now?" Erica asked.

"Wait for your brother's date to come." Chandler said.

Once Jack's date Emily showed up they left. James drove.

"Be back at 10." Chandler told them.

They went to dinner at a Mexican restaurant. Then they were going to go to the mall and the movies.

At 8, Monica and chandler were putting the kids to bed. Monica already said good night to them now she was making popcorn so her and Chandler could watch a movie. He knelt down and kissed Mia. "Do me a favor. Never go on a date."

Mia laughed. "Boys are icky."

Chandler kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." He got up and turned the light off then went to Blake's room.

"Good night little man." He said.

Blake smiled. "Good night dad. Tomorrow will you play baseball with me?" He asked.

Chandler turned his bedroom light off. "Sure I will."

Then he went to Zoe's room. "Hey there baby girl."

Zoe put her arms up to him. "Daddy."

He kissed her and laid her down. "Night time baby. It's your first night in your big girl bed." He handed her, her teddy bear. Then he played with her hair until she fell asleep.

He went down stairs. He and Monica cuddled up on the couch and watched The curious case of Benjamin button.

After the movie, Chandler kept looking out the blinds.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked.

"Waiting. They are suppose to be home in 5 minutes." Chandler said.

Monica smiled and put her arms around him. "Honey it's ok."

Right at 10, Jack and Erica came home.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Monica asked.

"Yes." Erica said.

"It was a lot of fun." Jack agreed.

Erica rubbed Chandler's shoulder. "You can relax now daddy. I'm home and safe."

Chandler smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know, I love you."

Erica smiled. "I love you too dad."


	9. 16th birthday present

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**Jack and Erica are 16**

**Blake is 11**

**Mia is 10**

**Zoe is 3**

Jack and Erica got their drivers license a couple days ago on their 16th birthday.

Now it was three days later. Chandler woke up early at 7 in the morning. Monica opened her eyes when she felt Chandler get up.

"where are you going?" She asked half asleep.

He gently rubbed her cheek. "I'm going to get Jack and Erica's cars with Rachel and Ross." He said. That way each person could drive one back.

She smiled. "Ok." They had been planning to get them from some time now. Both kids were responsible and got good grades in school.

He kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep baby."

He went down stairs and saw Zoe. He smiled and walked over to her. "Zoe Sage Bing, what are you doing?" He asked.

She looked up from her princess coloring book. "Coloring." She said smiling.

"You know you're supposed to come wake somebody up when you get up." He said.

"I sorry." Zoe said.

She was so cute it was hard for him to be mad at her. "It's ok but don't do it again." He went upstairs to wake up Monica and tell her Zoe was awake and then he left to get Ross and Rachel so they could get the cars.

Chandler text Monica when they were almost home so she could make sure  
Jack and Erica were awake. Jack was already awake and eating waffles. So she told Mia to go wake up Erica.

"Erica, mommy said get up." Mia said as she touched Erica.

Erica rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "Ok thanks Mia." She said.

Mia skipped out of her room and found Monica putting clothes in the dryer. "She's getting up." Mia said.

"Thank you honey. You didn't tell her about her surprise did you?" Monica asked.

Mia shook her head. "No mommy."

Chandler came home and had Jack and Erica close their eyes when they stepped outside.

"Ok open." He said when they reached the driveway.

Jack and Erica were so happy. They hugged Monica and Chandler over and over. They also kept saying thank you. Jack had a blue envoy and Erica had a black one.

"There are some rules." Monica said.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"You have to be home by 10 every night. You can't get any tickets and your grades have to stay up." Monica said.

Jack and Erica agreed to the terms.

"Can I have a car?" Blake asked.

"When you're 16 son." Chandler told him.

Jack and Erica pulled away in their cars to go to school and Chandler got his keys to take Blake and Mia. He came back out and saw Monica crying.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

"They are going to be 18 in two years and leave." She said and hugged him.

He kissed the top of her head. "It will be ok baby."

"Are you ok mommy?" Zoe asked.

Monica picked her up. "Yes honey." At least she still had three other kids to take care of.


	10. Graduation

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Jack and Erica are 18**

**Blake is 13**

**Mia is 12**

**Zoe is 5**

Chandler gave Monica's hand a gentle squeeze on the way to Jack and Erica's graduation.

"I can't believe it's happening." Monica said.

"I know me either." Chandler said.

In the back seat Zoe started singing the song on the radio.

"Shut up." Blake said who was reading a book. He loved to read. He always kept a book in the car.

"No I like this song." Zoe said hugging her teddy bear.

"Well you're being annoying." Blake said a little louder.

"Enough." Monica said and looked in the back seat.

"But.." Blake started to say but was stopped by Chandler.

"Blake Joseph Bing your mom just told you to stop. Zoe isn't hurting anything by singing. Leave her alone." Chandler said sternly.

"Thank you daddy." Zoe said smiling.

Chandler laughed. "You're welcome."

Blake groaned. "You're such a brat."

Zoe started crying. "Am not."

"You take Zoe and Mia in. We'll be there in a minute." Chandler said.

Monica and the girls went in. Chandler smiled as he watched them go in. Chandler and Blake stood outside of the car. "What has been your problem lately?" He asked referring to Blake's attitude.

"Nothing." Blake said looking down at his feet.

"I know it's something son." Chandler said hoping Blake would open up to him about whatever was going on.

"It's about school." Jack finally said.

"What happened at school?" Chandler asked. He was glad to be making progress.

"The guys have been making fun of me because I'm not good at sports." Blake said.

Chandler knew that feeling very well. "It's ok to not be good at sports. If you're having trouble at school come to me or your mom. Don't take it out on your little sister." Chandler said.

Blake nodded. "Ok thanks."

"Anytime bud." He put his arm around Blake and they went in. Blake apologized to Zoe.

Chandler sat by Monica and kissed her cheek. Jack and Erica were one of the first names to be called.

Monica and Chandler smiled when they saw Erica walk across the stage, and then Jack. They both thought about the day when they brought the twins home.

_**Chandler sat in a rocking chair and rocked Erica while Monica fed Jack a bottle.**_

_**Monica smiled when she saw that Jack had fallen asleep. She took the bottle out of his mouth and gently placed him in his crib. **_

"_**You go ahead to bed. I got her." Chandler whispered.**_

_**Monica kissed them both and went to bed.**_

_**Chandler stroked the baby's tiny cheek. "It's so crazy suddenly being responsible for you two. I didn't know if I was going to be a good dad but I already love you and your brother so much." **_

_**Erica yawned and closed her eyes.**_

_**Chandler rocked for a little while longer to make sure she was fully asleep. He placed her in her crib and made sure the baby monitor was on before going to bed as well.**_

Monica and Chandler both smiled at each other. They knew what memory the other was thinking of. A memory that happened 18 years ago.


	11. epilogue

**Because of all the request, I decided to do one last chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Jack and Erica are 20**

**Blake is 15**

**Mia is 14**

**Zoe is 7**

Monica smiled as she watched the kids play with their Christmas toys. Chandler came up and put an arm around her.

"What's wrong baby?" Chandler asked.

Monica sighed. "I miss Jack and Erica." She said. They went on a trip to California to see Joey. He went out there when he got offered a leading role in a movie. They were supposed to be back but there was a snow storm in New York so the plane had to go back to California.

Chandler kissed her head. "I know honey. They should be home soon though."

They spent the day playing with toys and outside riding their bikes. Zoe just learned how to ride a couple days ago with out training wheels.

Then they had Christmas dinner. Monica kept the blinds open in hopes that Jack and Erica would be back soon.

After dinner, Chandler was helping Monica clean up. Blake, Mia and Zoe were playing a board game that Zoe had gotten for Christmas together.

"Surprise." Jack and Erica said when they walked through the door. Everyone rushed into the living room and hugged them.

"I thought you were stuck in California." Monica said.

"Well the snow stopped so the plane was able to land." Jack said.

They watched a movie and drank hot chocolate together. It was just like they did when the kids were young.

The next morning, Chandler was in the garage putting oil in his and Monica's cars.

"Dad can I talk to you?" Erica asked.

Chandler smiled at her. He missed her asking that. "Always." He said.

Erica sat on a stool beside the car. "It's about Jason." She said referring to her boyfriend.

"Did he hurt you?" Chandler asked prepared to go have a talk with Jason.

"No dad it's nothing like that. He wants to move in with me." She said.

All Chandler wanted to do was say don't do it. But he knew it would be selfish. He didn't say it much but he actually thought Jason was a good guy. "Do you want to?" He asked.

Erica shrugged. "I don't know. I think so."

Chandler knelt down in front of her just like he had many times before. "Don't do it unless you're ready. If he loves you he'll understand."

"Thanks dad." She said and they hugged. "I love you."

He kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

She went in and he finished putting oil in. He thought about one of his favorite moments with Erica.

"_**Daddy you look handsome." 4 year old Erica said.**_

_**Chandler put her on his lap. "Do you think mommy will like it?" They were going on a date.**_

_**Erica nodded. "Oh yes. I never want to date."**_

_**Chandler smiled. He loved that answer. "Why not?"**_

"_**You're the only man in my life." She said.**_

_**Chandler felt tears fill up in his eyes. He knew he would never forget that moment.**_

That night, Jack and Blake cleaned up the kitchen after dinner.

"Mom do you have a minute?" Jack asked. They had just finished and Monica came in the kitchen to tell Blake to finish his report.

"Sure. What is it?" She asked and sat with him at the table.

"You know Jordan right?" He asked referring to his girlfriend of two years.

She was a sweet girl. "Yes." She said.

"I want to marry her." He said.

Monica didn't want her baby to get married. She knew she couldn't stop him though. "Is that what you really want?"

Jack nodded. "Yes mom. I love her."

Monica smiled and rubbed his hand. "Let me know how it goes."

Jack hugged her and she hugged him back. "Thanks."

Monica sighed when he walked away. She remembered when he was just a little boy.

"_**Mommy, this girl named Kate wanted to kiss me on the playground." Jack said in the car on the way home.**_

_**Monica laughed a little. "Was it gross?" **_

_**Jack made a face to show he was grossed out. "Yes, girls are icky. I'm never getting a girlfriend."**_

"Mon what's wrong?" Chandler asked interrupting Monica's thoughts.

"Jack isn't a baby anymore." She said sadly.


End file.
